Jacqueline Hyde
Jacqueline Hyde is a Time Thief for VILE. In canon, she appeared on both seasons of the Where in Time Is Carmen Sandiego? TV show and in the 1997 Where in Time computer game. Her background and characterization as presented here are not necessarily canon to the Carmen Sandiego franchise. Background Jacqueline was a Catholic schoolgirl in the 1970s Midwest, suffering from an existential case of ennui, when she crossed paths with Carmen Sandiego, on her way back to the present following a heist in the 19th century. At age 16, Jacqueline was in a car accident. Although she survived and was physically unharmed in the long run, the experience, including the days she spent recovering in the hospital, was highly traumatic. As a result, she developed an alternate personality, Hyde. Jacqueline is willfully ignorant of Hyde’s existence; Hyde, meanwhile, is perfectly aware of Jacqueline, whom she finds to be a loathsome goody-goody. Timeline * December 5, 1959 — Born in Branson, Missouri * 1975 (age 16) — Car accident; Hyde develops * 1976 (age 17) — Jacqueline meets Carmen and joins VILE, coming forward in time to the then-present day * Age 19 — Present day Personality Jacqueline is saccharine-sweet by nature, and although her moralistic schooling has been partially undone by Carmen and the rest of VILE, she is sometimes troubled by breaking the seventh commandment. But even if Hyde isn't there to override her qualms, she usually overcomes them by reason of her loyalty to Carmen and her VILE friends. Besides, she likes to admire the pretty things she steals. In summary, she's lawful neutral. Hyde, on the other hand, is pure chaos, with no moral qualms about thievery at all. For her, stealing is the perfect opportunity to wreak as much havoc as possible. Jacqueline is driven by a desire for belonging and more than a bit of hedonism. Hyde is pure hedonism – specifically, hedonism by means of chaos – and a heavy dose of sadism. Skills and Education Jacqueline has only a high school education but nonetheless has proven to be an adept time thief, with a skill for geography and especially history. Random Facts *Jacqueline is panromantic. *Jacqueline’s favorite song is “Take a Chance on Me” by ABBA. *The longest period of time Hyde has taken over Jacqueline was about ten minutes. However, it’s not unusual for the two to switch back and forth repeatedly for only a few seconds each. *Several VILE agents have tried to capture proof of Hyde’s existence to show Jacqueline, but they have never succeeded, often due to their own ineptitude. ACME reportedly has video evidence of Hyde, but it remains unseen by Jacqueline. *Jacqueline occasionally has dreams as Hyde but is unsure what to make of them. *Jacqueline’s hobbies include reading, particularly romance novels, and sewing. *Upon leaving her native time and place to join VILE, Jacqueline told her family and friends that she was taking a job in California, leaving the specifics purposefully vague. She occasionally goes back in time to visit her immediate family, but finds that she has grown apart from her high school friends and is now closer to her fellow VILE agents. *Jacqueline’s favorite store in the present day is Claire’s. Participation *Eudaimonia References *TECS Profile Page Category:Characters Category:V.I.L.E. Category:Canon